Ryoiki
Ryoiki (深遠な領域, Arcana) is a Zanpakuto Spirit that was released by an unknown source that is currently attending Ryusei High in order to pose as a human student as well as being the 'daughter' of the school prinicpal Jishaku. Appearance In her Spirt form Ryoiki has snow white skin short, sun gold eyes and bright blonde hair held up with a large red lotus with a gem set in the middle that rests on top of her head. Her Spirit attire consists of a large free flowing robe similar to that of a shrine maiden. She has a large pelt of a tiger draped over her legs as well as a long silk scarf connecting to both of her arms that seems to just float behind her. In her human attire Ryoiki wears a casual school girl outfit consisting of a white blouse, long blue skirt, a white jacket and a long red tie that reaches to her waist. Her hair also become more of a ashen blonde as well as her eyes taking on a turquoise coloration. Ryoiki also wears glasses in her human attire due to her wanting to blend in more as well as mask her spirtual energy signature. Personality Ryoiki is rather affectionate and loving, but she also has a cruel side as well. Being smart, beautiful, feminine, and fair-skinned, she has attracted many males at her school. But she doesn't seem to be comfortable when someone mentions anything about her beauty resulting in her blushing and running away quite quickly. Ryoiki can also be quite timid, soft-spoken, and polite. She is kind, to a flaw, and dislikes competing and fighting. She is also quite empathetic, being able to understand what's going on inside of a person's mind and heart based on facial expressions alone. Ryoiki gets along well with nearly everyone she meets due to her seemingly innocent and kind-hearted nature causing them to want to befriend her based on charm alone. Synopsis Powers And Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: She is capable of contending with 3 lieutenant level opponents at one time without much difficulty. Expert Hand To Hand Combatant: Keen Intellect: Great Spiritual Energy: Zanpakuto Generation: At anytime Ryoiki is able to manifest her zanpakuto as well as being able to change into her weapon form in order for others to weild in combat. Zanpakuto Ryoiki (深遠な領域, Arcana) is the name of Ryoiki's zanpakuto. In its sealed state it takes the form of an orb that she carries around as a pendant. Shikai: To release Ryoiki enlarges the orb and chants "Dance Into The River Styx." When released a mass of flames spout out from the orb and surrounds Ryoiki engulfing her in a veil. When she is next visible the orb she once held has become a long metal spear with a long blade similar to a mix between a trident and a halberd. : Shikai Special Ability: 'Ryoiki's zanpakuto ability revolves around the manipulation of the power of the Tarot Cards. When summoned the cards appear and spin around her providing an innate defense. She can call forth any of the major tarots and by stabbing through it with her spear she can use the power that comes with the card she chooses. *'Tejina (手品師, The Magician): Ryoiki's signature technique. The spear creates an intense flame that freezes the opponent trapping them in ice that can't be physically harmed. The ice's temperature is so low that it creates the sensation of burning depending on the opponent's strength. If an opponent has low spiritual energy then they will receive little to no damage at all while those with exceedingly high spiritual energy will receive burn damage accordingly. *'Gusha' (愚者, The Fool): This technique creates up to 3 clones made up of reiatsu. These clones are mainly used for espionage allowing Ryoiki to hear and hear whatever they do. They are also capable of assaulting the enemy with a barrage of punches and kicks. When destroyed these clones envelop the opponent in a mass of flames similar to the release of the zanpakuto *'Mikado' (帝, The Emperor): This is used to create a sphere of dominion, inside of which Ryoiki is able to control reality, rejecting that which she wants removed causing it to seemingly vanish into the air and maintaining, or restoring that which she wants preserved. *'Hijiri '(聖師, The Hierophant): This technique is used to summon forth an army of small-doll like warriors that have a resemblance to Ryoiki's appearance. These warriors are equipped with small shields and spears that can be thrown causing an explosion on contact. Each of these warriors have the strength of an average shinigami but their sheer numbers are enough to easily overwhelm a captain level opponent. *'Tō' (塔, The Tower): This technique forms a barrier around her that is unbreakable, being made from a substance that is similar to diamond. It is capable of being used to protect others as well. Its strength is evident from how it was able to shield the students of Ryusei High from Inshu's assault without shattering. [[Bankai|'Bankai']]: Not Yet Revealed Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Hama Alliance Category:Zanpakuto Spirit Category:Zanpakuto Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Heroes Category:Hama Town Citizen Category:Hama Town Citizens